Bella with a sister
by Lauralou11
Summary: What happen if Bella had a sister who could see the future and had a secret Library under ground explaining there history. Then she found a diary for each one of the Cullen's from there past. FIRST FF! BxE AxJ EmxR EsxC the usual. REVIEWS!


Me and Anna were in the underground library we found BEFORE Bella moved to Forks. This, what we call Library, was over two football fields wide! This contained the most inner most darkest secrets and creatures we thought were myths.

It's been a couple months now sense Edward Cullen and Bella were together. I come down here for my escape, it was my sanctuary, where no one can tell me what to do. I had enough in here to entertain me for eternity. Rows and rows of books, a lot of the walls, candles, and medicine from the 1800-1900's. from there lovey duby stuff. The lights flicker every once in a while, and I was going to fix that eventually.

I sat there going through my sketch book, looking over the pictures seeing if they need anymore detail. Anna was sitting there with a red bounded book which the writing was starting to fade away. These books haven't been touch in decades, it seems.

"ANNA! ELISABETH! GET DOWN HER NOW!" we herd Charlie shout. We looked up and looked at the clock that had symbols showing it was going on seven. The reason why we could hear Charlie many feet below is because this Library had built in speakers, you know, the kind have pipes vibrating the sounds the other end.

We got in the little cramp hand held elevator (Which you had to pull your selves up). Of course, there was another way out, incase of emergencies, which was going through a tunnel leading to the forest just a few yards to our back yard.

We made it in records time, we even had enough time to look like we were doing each others hair when Charlie walked in the room to say it's dinner time.

"Wow Charlie, you cooked?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Ha ha, very funny, were eating trout, fresh out of the lake," he explained and sounding proud of himself. Anna stuck out her tongue. Anna is a vegetarian and also my best friend. She has been a vegetarian ever sense she saw her cousin skin a deer.

We got up and headed down stairs and saw Bella and Edward together on the couch and Alice and Emmett were playing rock, paper, scissors and Emmett jumped up in the air shouting that it wasn't fair. Emmett was always my favorite Cullen, next was Rosalie, I felt like she gets me, then Alice, then Edward. Oh, and I love Esme and Carlisle. But A lot of them time, but I try not to Judge.

TRY.

"and why isn't it fair Emmett," I said eyeing him suspiciously. He quickly looked at Edward then Alice then back at me.

"Because she always wins," he complained.

"Hm, maybe she physic," I said sarcastically and saw there faces go into shock, "kidding?" I said coming out sounding like a question. Emmett did a little chuckle and Edward joined him and Alice smiled.

That would be cool if she was physic, like me, I wouldn't be the only one around here knowing what's going to happen. Oh, I forgot to mention that. I am Physic. I can tell you what will happen in 30 years from now. But, I try to ignore it, and some of them don't even make sense. Oh Jeeze, here comes another one. . . .

"_The transformation is complete Elisabeth,"_ _my older sister Haley said. Everything was crystal clear. I looked around the room and saw outside the window was a Polish flag. Haley lived in Poland, she was a heart surgeon, and every surgery was successful. _

I stumbled backwards.

"You alright Elisabeth?" Bella asked starting to get up out of her seat.

"Um, yea, just a little tired, I guess," I lied. I wasn't tired at all. I suffer from insomnia. I can't sleep, ever. But sometimes if I do sleep, I sleep for three days straight without waking up.

"Dinner guys!" Charlie shouted. Anna walked gracefully walked to the Kitchen table. We knew this dinner wasn't going to taste good. We had already planned ordering pizza.

We all took our first bite and once Charlie turned his back on us we spit it out on our plate taking a drink of water.

"Well, I have the night shift, so I'll be back tomorrow night," he said putting on his gun belt. We were still struggling to swallow the fish Charlie cooked. Once we herd the car pull out. Spit out all the fish we had stuffed in our mouths. Anna started to gag, which made me and Bella laugh. Alice, Emmett and Edward walked in eyeing us suspiciously.

"oh my God, those poor fish couldn't live there lives because Charlie killed them to feed off of when he could eat off of organic food!" Anna complained.

"Ugh, Anna, God put Animals on this Earth so we could eat them, duh!" I said. Bella looked shocked and looked at Edward and each one of the Cullen's had a cocky smile on there face and all of them burst into laughs. I smiled and looked at Anna.


End file.
